digimonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Yamato Ishida
thumb|left|145px Yamato Matt Ishida (石田 ヤマト|Ishida Yamato) es un personaje de la temporadas del anime y manga Digimon Adventure y Digimon 02. Él y su hermano perqueño T.K. forman parte de los ocho primeros niños elegidos. El doblador de Matt en japonés es Yuuto Kazama y en la versión de thumbEspaña es Mariano García. Su emblema es de color azul y representa la Amistad. Le gusta tocar la armónica.thumb|leftthumb|181px|Matt y Gabumon Participación en Digimon Adventure Es uno de los mejores amigos de Tai, pero también es su rival. En Digimon thumb|Matt y GabumonAdventure 01 es un tanto lobo solitario y un poco frío con los demás, bastante tímido con las mujeres, pero a la vez muy calmado y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. En un principio, y por gran parte de la primera serie siente celos por Tai (cree que Tai sería mejor thumb|lefthermano para Takeru que él) de ahí se explica esa enemistad que tenían. La separación de sus padres lo ha hecho muy sobreprotector con su hermano Takeru, después del incidente con Tai y Puppetmon, se da cuenta de sus errores y se vuelve más cálido, porque se da cuenta de su amistad gracias a los demás y especialmente a Gabumon, quien lo guía por el buen camino al fin. Participación en Digimon Adventure 02 En Digimon Adventure 02 maduro. Se ha vuelto más cálido, pero a la vez cómicamente descuidado y más irresponsable con su deber como digidestinado que en Digimon 01 (en parte debido a su trabajo como cantante de su grupo). Epílogo de Digimon Adventure 02 25 años después Matt se convierte en un astronauta, tiene dos hijos con Sora, los cuáles tienen un Tsunomon y un Yokomon. thumb|208px|Matt en el epilogo de Digimon Adventure 02 Música Su soundtrack en Digimon Adventure es "Run With The Wind". Su canción en Digimon Adventure es "Walk on the Edge". thumb|210px|left|Negi Kanaeru KagiSu canción en Digimon Adventure 02, "Negai Kanaeru Kagi ‎", se llama "The key to granting wishes" en inglés, y habla de utilizar toda la fuerza y voluntad propias como llaves que están en nuestras manos para conseguir que los sueños se hagan realidad. Su cancion junto a Gabumon se llama "Oretachi no Melody" que se trata de un dialogo entre ambos. Trivia *Nadie sabe qué sucedio con su banda , ya que en el epílogo no se hace mención de ella. *Tampoco se sabe que le ocurrió a su armónica... solo apareció por ultima vez en una imagen de Matt con thumbGabumon de Digimon 02 *La hermana de Davis, June, se enamoró perdidamente de él, hasta el punto de perseguirlo incluso haciendo autostop. Ella se desilusionó mucho cuando lo vio que salvo a su amiga Sora en el ataque de los digimon en su concierto, y después de eso se fijó en el hermano de Joe. *Tal vez sus padres se reconciliaron o volvieron a estar un poco más unidos, ya que en el episodio 53 de Digimon Adventure tenían las manos unidas. *Su dibujo o nueva apariencia en Digimon 02 es igual a la de el vocalista de la banda norteamericana Interpol, Paul Banks. *Talvez tubo una relacion en los ultimos capitulos de digimon 2 con Sora pues se le ven muy juntos. Frases *(A Gabumon cuando dormian en el vagón)"Gabumon me das mucho calor, anda daselo a TK" *(A Gabumon cuando llega a la zona glaciar)"Gabumon te sacaste la piel para que yo pueda calentarme"} Galeria Matt y Gabumon.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 38.jpg Matt 02.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 03.jpg List of Digimon Adventure episodes 23.jpg Categoría:Niños elegidos Categoría:Digimon Adventure Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Digimon Adventure Categoría:Personajes de Digimon Adventure 02 Categoría:Listado de Personajes Humanos Categoría:Digimon Adventure 02 Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Anime